Iie
by Viechi
Summary: Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke pulang dari tugas misinya ada 3 hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan pada Sasuke sejak lama. "apa aku cantik?". "apa Sasuke-kun ingin bersamaku selamanya?". "apakah Sasuke-kun akan menangis jika... jika aku pergi". dan semua jawaban Sasuke sama. fic SasuSaku pertama saya, semoga tidak membosankan


" **Tidak"**

Disclaimer :

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning : Mohon maaf bila masih ada typo dimana-mana, mohon di Review.**

 **Yosh Happy Reading!**

Kedua iris hijaunya terus memperhatikan setiap inci dari tubuh pria itu, mulai dari wajahnya yang tampan, bentuk tubuh yang ramping namun tetap memperlihatkan bentuk otot yang sempurna dan tanpa ada timbunan lemak yang terlihat sedikitpun. Sehabis mandi kadang-kadang Sasuke tidak memakai atasan hanya memakai celana panjang ketika akan tidur, karna memang sekarang sedang musim panas dimalam haripun masih terasa gerah. Sakura juga mengenakan piama tipis tanpa lengan.

Sakura menarik selimbut sampai dada bidang sasuke, tubuhnya ia hadapkan pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Tak bosan bosan Sakura terus memandang wajah Sasuke yang semalin tampan terkena cahaya bulan purnama. Sejak sore tadi rasa bahagianya masih melekat rasa rindu pada suami yang berbulan pergi menjalankan misi penting kini sudah kembali padanya.

Tangan sakura gatal sekali ingin menyentuh wajah suaminya yang sedang terlelap, telunjuknya menyentuh halus jidat sasuke sentuhanya berjalan menuju hidung mancung secara perlahan sentuhanya berhenti saat mengenai bibir tipis sasuke. Matanya terpaku dibibir sasuke Sakura menggigit bibir miliknya.

"Kau belum tidur Sakura?" suara halus itu cukup mengagetkan sakura ia segera menarik tangannya.

"Eh! A-aku belum ngantuk"

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke ia hanya melihat lembut pada sakura

"Gomme, aku sudah menggangu tidurmu Sasuke-kun kau boleh tidur lagi" tanpa membalas apa-apa sasuke kembali tidur.

Baru beberapa menit sasuke merasa ranjangnya bergoyang-goyang karena sejak tadi Sakura merubah-rubah posisi tidurnya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Sasuke pun akhirnya membuka matanya kembali melihat wanita disebelahnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam. Saat sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sasuke ia terkejut sasuke kembali terbangun karna ulahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"gomme ne Sasuke-kun aku membangunkanmu lagi. Kali ini aku akan diam dan kau bisa tidur nyenyak lagi."

"Aa, Sebaiknya kau juga tidur tidak baik bagi kulitmu" ucapan sasuke membuat sakura merasa senang dan bersemu merah karena telah mengkhawatirkan dirinya apalagi kulitnya. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Sakura menatap langit-langit rumahnya kedua tangannya meremas halus selimbut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

"Apa aku cantik?" Sadah lama Sakura ingin menanyakan ini matanya mesih menatap langit-langit menunggu jawaban dari Suaminya

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya sehingga ia tidak melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura

 _Jadi aku tidak cantik dimatamu Sasuke._ Sakura masih ingin bertanya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun ingin bersamaku selamanya?" sakura menuggu jawaban yang kedua

"Tidak" jawabnya santai Sasuke masih menutup mata. Sakura berhenti bernafas ketika mendengar jawaban keduanya hatinya serasa di sayat, sakura masih memaklumi jawaban pertamanya namun yang kedua Sakura merasa Kebahagiaan yang sejak tadi menguasai hatinya kini hilang hanya dengan satu kata. _Jika kau tidak ingin bersama denganku selamanya, lalu kenapa kau menikahiku._ Kali ini pertanyaan terakhir

"Apakah Sasuke-kun akan menangis jika... Jika aku pergi?"

Cukup lama Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab

"Tidak"

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara tangis akan pecah sebelum kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke menyesap rambut Sakura aroma yang Sasuke suka tangan kanan Sakuke mengusap lembut kulit lengan bagian atas Sakura dan tangan kirinya melingkar pada perut sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" Degup jantung Sakura semakin kencang

"Kau tidak cantik. Tapi kau sangat cantik Sakura" Sasuke menggosokkan hidungnya pada tengkuk kemudian mencium pundak sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin bersamamu selamanya. Melainkan Aku harus bersamamu selamanya" Sasuke kembali mencium pundak Sakura "Dan Aku tidak akan menangis jika kau pergi..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku akan mati" tangis sakura pecah sakura membalikan tubuhnya memeluk sasuke "Tidak, Sasuke-kun tidak boleh mati. Karena Aku tidak akan perna meninggalkan Sasuke-kun Aku juga harus bersamamu selamanya"

"Aa, Aku tahu" Sasuke mengendurkan pelukanya lalu menarik halus tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat Sakura mereka berdua memejamkan mata hidung mereka saling bergesekan lalu tersenyum.

Mata mereka saling berpandangan "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

"Shiteru yo Sakura"

Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada jidat sakura dengan lembut, bibir Sasuke berpindah ke bibir Sakura mengecupnya disana kemudiam melumatnya dengan lembut. Sasuke merubah posisinya berada di atas Sakura tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka Sakura merasakan hangat tubuh suaminya merangkumnya dari atas.

 _(Readers bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya)_

 **FIN**

 **Arigato sudah baca fic sasusaku versi cleonakacloti, ini fic terpendek aku tentang SasuSaku salah satu pair fav aku tentunya semoga bisa menyenangkan para readers juga tentunya. Jangan lupa direview ya Readers.**


End file.
